


Hot(ter) Summer ft. MarkHyuck

by unicorn_mooncake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_mooncake/pseuds/unicorn_mooncake
Summary: Donghyuck is a normal teenager living his normallife in a normal university with normal problems with a exception, he's living with a very sexy roommate/lover named Mark in a very abnormal relationship. It just so happened one time that he got home exhausted and horny and a very horny Mark waiting for him, all in one summer evening.





	Hot(ter) Summer ft. MarkHyuck

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I wrote something and I believe this is my second time posting here so the story can be a bit rusty so please bear with me UwU thank you!  
> Also, I waited for the boys to reach 18 before doing this so don't worry. Enjoy!

The sun’s starting to set, sinking in the western horizon and with it trails the amber-red twilight, beaming the last light of day. It is early summer and almost half of the people in the University had already left for their long-term vacation, but student assistant Lee Donghyuck was still there for his unfinished errands set by the school itself, holding him from going back home.  
The heat the summer-season’s emitting is bothersome, irritating the young man, the glasses resting on his nose-bridge is slipping down, the light material of his cotton shirt’s clinging to his flushed skin. Sweat dribbling all over his body and the shorts that ends just above the knees to loosen the scorching feeling of the day seems to do nothing but just to enrich the burning itch all throughout Donghyuck’s body. The 18 year old’s in the hall of the dormitory, his lean figure walking pass closed doors with early evening catching up on him. Donghyuck’s tired and what he needs right now as he thought, is a quick bath and sleep, to rest and let his sore body, tired from his work fall onto bed and with its soothing comfort, embrace him to dreamland.  
Arriving at the last door in the 2nd floor corridor, Donghyuck took a long inhale of distaste as he pushes his slipping glasses from his nose once again, returning it back to his sweat-stained face. Irritation doubles in his system as he remembers his roommate: Lee Mark, 19, school heartthrob and a pain in the ass for Donghyuck. Mark Lee is an all-out enemy of his, with his perfect white skin and golden blonde locks, his huge round eyes that makes Donghyuck’s legs wobble with every short glimpse and the oh-so sweet smile of his, reflecting the heavenly paradise awaiting Donghyuck up above if he dies, and sooner or later he will. Lee Mark will be the death of him. The two constantly fight and nag at each other on almost everything, right at each other’s throats, so when Donghyuck touched the warm metal surface of the doorknob, twisting it to let himself into their shared dorm room, he was welcomed by the refreshing breeze of the AC, its coolness touching his warm, tanned skin and so he quickly jumped inside and shut the door. Donghyuck slumped his back against the hardwood and just remained like that, enjoying the comfort of the swaying chill that blows around the room, eyes closed, he just stood there and calms himself silently, peacefully with nothing in his head but the tranquil-

“Oh, you’re home!” a voice, low and familiar called...

Donghyuck’s brows knitted together instantly, the peaceful silence of his, ruined and now his eyes are open, clear to see his roommate standing a few feet away from him, a cookie in hand and a big smile plastered on his smooth face. Mark beams at Donghyuck, his tall figure watching the other boy intently, slumped and haggard. The younger just shook his head and heaved a sigh, before straightening himself up and walked towards the pink plush couch, passing the taller male and onto the seat where he threw his smaller figure in, humming comfortably as he stretches out his limbs and kicks his shoes off, landing somewhere around the cramped space of their dorm room and picking the glasses off too and slipping it down below on the floor. Mark just eyed his roommate with a smirk and bit the cookie, eating the crunchy treat between his grinning lips as he watched.

“How’s your day?” Mark inquired.

“…You have to ask?” the younger sardonically commented, rolling down and burying his face on the soft sofa.

“Yeah!”

Mark took his seat right next the younger’s feet, resting his bigger form with Donghyuck lying beside him. He can see the younger’s worn-out state, the tensed shoulders, making him wonder of the troubles Donghyuck had went through today but what caught his attention was that of Donghyuck’s shorts, revealing his legs with smooth skin, beautiful and perfect bronze complexion, and even a glimpse of Donghyuck’s thighs from the small opening of the short garment. The older felt his heart skip a beat and a lump stuck in his throat while continuously eyeing Donghyuck and his exhausted form, not with pity anymore but of something else…

“Donghyuck-ah…” Mark called softly, humming, more of a sing-song.

The younger turned his head to the side, showing half of his face to the older  
“What do you want, Vancouver?”

“Are you okay?”

“-If you stop asking questions and bothering me, then yes” Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes in the process.

The older male chuckled in amusement, his deep voice resonating in the silent air. Slowly, so slowly he crouched his way towards the resting boy.

“What the-”

Donghyuck yelped, his eyes shot wide open as he felt himself being hauled up, from the comfortable couch and up into the air with strong arms wrapped around his body as Mark carried him, bridal-style towards the bedroom. He turned to Mark and saw only a grinning giant of a teenager taking him.

“Stop, tall-er hooman!” Donghyuck cried, lightly hitting the older’s bare shoulders but Mark did nothing than just to continue on his merry way towards the bed.

The bed creaked loudly when Donghyuck landed on the soft base, its rectangular figure of a mattress standing proudly in the middle of the bedroom, its sheets colored simple white, and with the pillows, matching the teal blankets that cover their flushed bodies while resting next to each other every night. The younger clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked up to face Mark, but there was no time for it when the older pulled his shirt over his head, baring his semi-toned body and showing a faint outline of a built torso, his figure slicked with sweat and glinting against the twilight beams coming from the windows outside. Donghyuck only gulped at the sight before him as Mark gets on the bed with him, the soft surface shifting as he crawled towards Donghyuck with a smirking face.

“Van-Vancouver?” Donghyuck muttered. The younger sinking in the bed as the older gets on top him, Mark facing Donghyuck’s flushed face.  
“Mark…” he breathed.

“Yeah?”

“It’s hot” the younger protested.

“I know, because you’re here.” Mark replied before slowly leaning in and giving the boy below a soft peck on the lips.

Mark’s lips touched the other’s dried ones, chapped from the summer-heat of the day but that didn’t stop him from continuing to delve in and deepen the kiss, parting his mouth a bit to lick the rough flesh and ease it with his saliva, much to the younger’s surprise. Donghyuck felt Mark’s tongue against his lips and slowly opens them, letting the older into his mouth like an automatic reflex. Donghyuck remained still as the other boy above him continued lapping inside his mouth, Mark’s tongue playfully licking its way inside, teasing, playing.  
Donghyuck started to part his legs slowly as Mark deepens the kiss, his attacks on the younger getting more and more desperate, rougher, pushing down closer and making Donghyuck’s head hit flat on the soft pillows. Mark’s eyes are closed, and his mind running wild but as he had his way with the younger, Donghyuck’s own orbs are wide open, waiting and watching for the older male like some watchful guard. Donghyuck’s inner heat burns and surges like the very heat the day has, making him squirm in disdain on the bed and with Mark between his parted legs. Donghyuck can feel himself getting hard, his organ began to stiffen and throb inside his briefs; for weeks he cannot touch himself and relieve from the wrongful stress he’s having for all the restraining schedule he had lately so the way his hard member twitch is an all-out invitation of familiar urges to the older.  
The older’s lips began to explore, starting from the familiar caverns his mouth connects with almost every night, to the expanse of olive skin, fields of smooth flesh, tanned and without a trace of blemish where Mark had his time kissing and leaving traces of reddish-purple patches like the black dots of beauty marks riddled through Donghyuck’s stretched neck, allowing the older for more access to his skin. Donghyuck gave out a silent gasp, parting his flushed lips to release a throaty whimper as Mark made it to the side of his jaw; teeth and lips and tongue playing, teasing the soft, sensitive flesh, abusing it with small bites and sucks that only made Donghyuck’s mouth to cry out some more, whimpering, whining, moaning for more.  
Dark shades of crimson were left as mischievous evidence of the heated teasing of the older to the tanned boy, bite marks and deep violet-sucks, all for the eyes to see as they remained still sore and bright against the brown skin; a trail of breadcrumbs running from Donghyuck’s jaw down to his chest. Mark’s lips soon found Donghyuck’s nipples as he tore the younger’s shirt, pulling the cotton material away to reveal hard buds, erected as Mark quickly laps at them, one after the other, teasing the flesh with light sucks and soft bites, making the younger squirm with tortured delight, his body, trembling beneath Mark’s heated attacks. The older’s hands travelled and had their own share of the other’s body, groping and massaging clothed flesh like Donghyuck’s tensing thighs, his bare neck and even to his mouth, thumbing the lips he is so addicted to and Donghyuck, taking Mark’s thumb between his flushed lips, mouthing the rough pad with cherry-sweet pecks. When the older looked up, there he saw Donghyuck staring at his blushing red face, eyes glinting like midnight stars, stopping Mark with his advances and to just have their gazes locked, silencing quickly, with only their heavy breaths matched by the drumming beats of their hearts the only sound that can be heard inside the room.  
Mark’s lips quirked to a soft smile, kissing Donghyuck’s exposed chest and nuzzling his face on it, the soft, warm flesh even hotter against Mark’s flushed cheeks.

“Mark…” the younger hummed.

But there was no response, just deafening silence as Mark remained still, his head lying on the heaving chest of the younger.  
“Hey, Mark!” Donghyuck called again and nudged the older lightly with a knee. “Come on! Get up!”

Chuckling, Mark bit his lip.  
“-Why?”

“Be-because… I-uh…”

“Because you’re what?” the older snickered.

“…It’s hot, Mark and you uhm… well-, it’s your fault but-” Donghyuck began to stutter.

Mark held back a laugh and raised his head, resting his chin on the younger’s chest as a hand began to caress the soft flesh.  
“You’re just hard, Donghyuck. Just say it.” Mark commented with a teasing grin.

“Yeah~” the younger turned to his side, his face burning pink with embarrassment.

The older slowly got up and leaned in close to the other, giving him a light peck on the forehead and turning Donghyuck’s pink face into a crimson mess, with Donghyuck gulping dryly.  
“Okay, okay, okay, ‘Hyuckie~ here we go aga-”

“-Iloveyou!”

“-What?” Mark’s brows were raised as he stared at the boy below him.

“I said… Iloveyou~” Donghyuck repeated, his gaze fixed to the ceiling above and away from the other’s prying eyes.

Mark heard what the younger said, but made him repeat it just for fun, teasing Donghyuck, it makes Mark entertained, amused on how flushed the younger can easily get from mischievous banters. “Donghyuck…”

“I said I love you, Mark. Geez~ is it that so hard to understand??” the younger rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment with a sarcastic fit.

“Well, I love you too. Hehe” the older replied, smiling happily, proudly as he did. “I love you, Donghyuckieee!”

“Of course, you do! Everyone loves Lee Donghyuck~”

“Whatever” was all Mark said.  
The older rolled his eyes and pecked the other’s lips, soft touch of flesh that can always shut a hysterically-laughing Donghyuck anytime. Mark flinched when Donghyuck reached a hand to the side of his face, a mere fright that the younger might hit him, but instead, Donghyuck reached for those loose golden locks and tucked it behind Mark’s ear. The blonde chuckled dryly and so did the olive-skinned brunette.

Mark closed his eyes then returned to the other’s lips, their mouths connecting to a heated kiss as the older’s hands quickly travelled south, to the waist of Donghyuck’s shorts, and Donghyuck’s hands reaching for Mark’s head, his fingers coiling themselves on the blonde locks to pull the older closer. Sun-kissed digits touching strands of bright gold. Their tongues danced as how their uniform routines did, in sync and perfect with the drop of the upbeat music of their beating hearts, their hands are where they should be, grabbing and caressing with urging needs. Donghyuck’s hips began canting up, meeting Mark’s own as they buck at each other, grinding their clothed erection together that sends a much-satisfying spark throughout their bodies. Mark, breathing hard with each gyrate of his hips and Donghyuck’s high-pitched moans were loud and clear as he whimpers out the older’s name, beautiful and angelic to Mark’s ears, calling out, pleading, begging, wanting for it to finally happen.  
Donghyuck’s shorts were slowly removed, the older pulling the material with a tormenting pace as he bares away the other’s smooth thighs and the still-covered shaft, hard and throbbing inside its confining briefs. Donghyuck whimpered in relief as his shorts were taken off of him, with the lewd sound quickly swallowed by Mark, their lips sticking together for a wet liplock. As Mark threw the other’s shorts away, the bright clothe landing somewhere half-across the room, unwanted at the moment, Mark took the courage of leaving Donghyuck’s mouth, parting away in one swift movement and leaving the younger, sticking his tongue out and whining for more, spit trailing at the side of their red lips.  
The blonde boy just lowered down until his face is aligned with Donghyuck’s crotch, hidden away by a plain underwear of pink, Mark chuckled as he eyed the brunette’s briefs, a smug look on his face and just having Donghyuck glaring at him. The older took a light hit on the shoulder before continuing to the other’s exposed thighs and making Donghyuck writhe in stinging euphoria as his mouth travelled along the two meaty flesh, having his way with them like what he did to Donghyuck’s neck and chest. Donghyuck’s thighs tensed up with each suck and so Mark was forced to pin them on the bed, grabbing the thick flesh strongly as he presses his lips here and there, leaving the younger helpless above him. Mark made sure to leave enough marks of his own, claiming Donghyuck for himself with evident patches of purple and red, the brunette only cried and covered his mouth with the both of his hands to stifle down the vulgar noises that escape his lips, closing his eyes in the process.  
As the older’s fingers hooked along the hem of Donghyuck’s underwear, Donghyuck squirmed and bucked his hips up, excited and hasty at the same time as Mark leaned in to his hard organ, mouthing the leaking head against the wet fabric. The younger’s hands held Mark by his hair, pulling turfs of blonde as he tried his best to remain still, waiting for the older patiently as he dangerously plays with Donghyuck’s member with his hot mouth. Mark looked back up, watching Donghyuck writhe and whine as he continued to tease him and when the older deemed it enough, Donghyuck’s already slicked with so much sweat, panting and his cock, ready to explode. The younger’s stomach’s coiled tight and mind hazy with need.

“Mark, please~” Donghyuck begged, bucking his hips up again.

Mark grinned mischievously and went back up to Donghyuck’s face, breathing in the musky scent of the younger’s sweating state. Mark’s round eyes can see perfectly the trickle of sweat formed against Donghyuck’s forehead, some even smoothing down his skin as gravity pulls them down, saline but clear.  
The older leaned in and Donghyuck felt the hot breath escaping Mark’s open mouth that tickles the shell of his ear.: “Call me hyung…” he whispered before biting the side of the younger’s ear.

The brunette boy jolted up in surprise but was pushed back down by Mark as he laps at the bit flesh between his teeth, Donghyuck only surrendered with no fight and just followed obediently.  
“Hyu-hyung. Mark-hyung~”

“That’s a good boy.” Mark snickered and patted Donghyuck’s head lightly. Donghyuck shrugged and was about to add something witty when his ear was freed from Mark’s sucking mouth but the rough pads of the older’s tongue quickly landed on his forehead- licking some of the salty sweat off of the younger’s face!

“Wha- what was that, Vancouver?!” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Is that the way to talk to your hyung?”  
And Donghyuck’s cock twitched in anticipation at the mention of the older’s nickname again.

Donghyuck’s gaze quickly fell, biting his lower lip as well as the older just chuckled above him and wiped the younger’s forehead with his palm.  
“Sorry, Ma- I mean hyung! Sorry, hyung~”

Grinning victoriously, Mark just shook his head, with him, still not believing how the younger complied with no fuss, calling him hyung with no hesitation, much to his new-found kinky delight.  
Without warning, Donghyuck’s underwear was quickly stripped off of his sweating body, freeing the hard member, leaking with its pearly-white precum down the meaty length. The older licked his flushed lips as he just remained quiet, mouth shut as he sat on his knees and admired the throbbing red pillar of the brunette’s, the engorged head, oozing salty liquid from the slit and down to the light growth of hair at the base and at the two, soft balls. Mark is well familiar with Donghyuck’s cock, every inch of the shaft is known and loved by him even with the countless times he had seen, touched, tasted it.  
Mark wrapped his fingers around Donghyuck’s cock and gave it a few testing pumps, earning him soft, continuous whimpers from the other, and this signaled him to continue. Mark just continued to move his hand up and down the younger’s length, making sure to thumb the slit with each stroke just like how Donghyuck likes it, with the younger squirming below his moving hand.  
Donghyuck bit his lips with wanton need as the burning sensation in his coiling stomach began to spread, fast and wild, tingling as it sends jolts of pleasure in his body with the older’s hand, holding him tightly and jerking him fast. His legs began to tremble and his mind hazing bit by bit as the older kept on jerking him off, his eyes were shut closed and hands tightly grabbing the sweat-stained sheets. Donghyuck’s hips started to cant up and meet Mark’s hand as it travelled down his length then back up again, fisting the hard flesh now slick with his own precum and making wet, sloppy sounds as it goes, adding more intensity in the heated air between Donghyuck and the blonde boy who’s watching his reactions intently with dark eyes. Soon enough, the strong hand that held the younger was loosened, freeing the angry, throbbing meat to meet the cold blows of the AC. Donghyuck only shivered as the wind touched his bareness, goose flesh running down his skin.  
Quivering, surrendering to each heated touch the older does, Donghyuck shut his eyes and just remained still, and a short cry spilled out his mouth as Mark’s red lips wrapped themselves around Donghyuck’s cock, swallowing the throbbing head and half of the hard member in one go. As the red crown hit the back of the older’s throat, he quickly pulled back, only to bob his head down again, taking Donghyuck deeper and deeper in his sucking mouth, his tongue playing with the younger’s slit with each suck and slurping down the leaking white-precum. Sinful, lewd noises can be heard matched by the rhythmic moans of the brunette as he thrusts his hips into Mark’s face, halfway.

“Hyung- hyung- hyung, please stop!” Donghyuck muttered.

Mark quickly followed and removed the younger’s cock from his mouth, making a wet pop as the head left his slicked lips, with a thin, string of saliva and cum connecting them. The older just wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand before muttering back, with a confused look…  
“Why? You don’t like it, Hyuckie??”

“I-it’s awesome- ah-” but Donghyuck was cut when Mark gave his head a teasing peck “-but hyung, I’m about to come already~”

“Then come!” replied Mark, smiling.

“-But I don’t wanna com-” Donghyuck protested.

“-In my mouth? Haha. Come on, Donghyuck…” the older raised a brow “…I think I had more of your cum than milk in the entirety of my 19 years of living…”

The older added a light chuckle to the small joke he made, assuring the other who’s blushing wildly, trying to hide his face with his hands from the smiling boy above him, only causing Mark to take them away with an amused grin on his face, watching intently on how Donghyuck bashfully hides away in utter romantic defeat.  
Mark gave Donhyuck a soft peck on his olive-pink cheek before returning down south and taking Donghyuck’s cock in his mouth again, continuing what he had left a few minutes ago. The older swallowed hard, making sure to hollow his cheeks in the process as the thick underside vein of Donghyuck’s cock laid flat on Mark’s tongue with the swollen head still oozing its pearly juice; Mark can perfectly taste the salty-sweet precum and this only made him to dive in for some more.  
The summer-heat outside their small dorm is enough to make an egg sizzle to a perfect sunny side-up, even with the vanished Sun on the horizons, replaced by the radiating silver beams of the evening. Donghyuck can’t really feel anything anymore, the heat of the season nor the chilly blows of the AC, but there is one thing he is feeling and that is the engulfing ecstasy of touches and sinful deeds his young body is experiencing under the older’s torturing mercy. Donghyuck’s lips are already swollen red, opening and closing as Mark had his way from sucking him almost dry fast then quickly slowing his pace to tormenting sucks, all just to make the brunette wriggle and writhe in desperation. And so Donghyuck just accepted, surrendered, holding on to the remaining thread of restraining will-power not to explode and unload his creamy seeds into the other’s velvety-slicked mouth.  
Mark’s mouth left the younger’s golden flesh, leaving the heated skin and the engorged length in the air. Then Mark eyed his work, staring at Donghyuck’s red cock as it just twitched and throbbed in the air, angry, red and just plain standing tall with its thick vein and girth all for the blonde to see. Donghyuck’s eyes are now focused on Mark, bright orbs locked on the blonde as his soft lips began to part the younger’s hard member, trailing a short string of clear spit and cum from Mark’s lips to the flushed cockhead. The older’s eyes worked up to see the other’s burning-red face, and there he saw Donghyuck’s gaze…

“Hey…” Mark licked his lips.

“H-hey~” Donghyuck bit his lower lip, smiling softly as he did.

Donghyuck gulped dryly as the older began to crawl back up to him again, aligning their faces together and closer and closer Mark leaned in, taking in Donghyuck’s now-dry lips with his own, nipping the younger’s, flushed pink and raw. Soon those heated mouth of the blonde’s left Donghyuck’s, leaving him gasping for air and at the same time, chasing those lips he is well familiar of, the younger propping up in need.

“Hold on there, Donghyuck-ssi. Hold on…”

The older patted the other’s brown head, assuring him before lightly pushing him back down, returning Donghyuck back on the bed. Mark then took the opportunity of quickly stripping himself off of the thick cottoned-sweatpants he’s wearing, throwing the as-hot-as-the-summer pants across the small room, leaving almost unwanted as they reach the floor, never to be reckoned at for the next few hours.  
Donghyuck’s needs were soon answered by a strong grip on his member, pumping him wildly, rough and fast. He only trembled from the intense sensation that coursed through his entire body, and Mark grinned proudly at his handiwork. Slicked fingers worked up and down the younger’s shaft and Mark can feel it pulsate under his touch, he knows that Donghyuck is close, and is getting closer and closer by each stroke of his hand, and at the same time not forgetting to continue his endless teasing by twisting his wrist with each pump on the head that made Donghyuck groan in delirium, eyes rolling back and back arching up.  
There was no warning except the loud scream the tanned boy released from his dry throat, now desert-parched but still loud enough, clear that can alarm their neighbors- if there were still any left. He came, Donghyuck came and he bent up, almost in half, crying out as jets of white came out of his red member and onto him, painting his golden-skinned abdomen with his own essence and some even reaching his neck and lips and to his closed eyes. Each burst of the milky substance out of him was a like a kick of ecstasy bringing him more and more into the sweet embrace of cloud-nine, in the shape of his older roommate, Mark Lee and oh, it is very sweet, indeed. From all the days he kept from touching himself and lessening the tension in him, Donghyuck felt the rush of relief washed along with the tingling feeling of his own ejaculation until finally, as it seemed like forever, his shaft stopped, throbbing only as all of his reserved juice was emptied to his own naked form. But that is not the end of it…  
…The younger’s sudden burst had Mark surprised and only watched as Donghyuck comes undone before him and that mere sight can send him to his own release, beautiful as ever, almost angelic in picture like a masterpiece from the Renaissance era, from Donghyuck’s half-lidded eyes, his red, swollen lips that are grasping for air and the thin sheet of sweat covering his body, some mixed with his own white, milky cum that splattered all over him, glistening under the fluorescent’s light, even his disheveled hair, all are beautiful for Mark, but he dared not to come, not yet. Not when he has so much in store, and the night is still young.

“Nngghhh… Hyu- please sto- nghh- stop…”

“Hmm…? What is it?” the older asked.

“Sto- stop. Please…”

Donghyuck’s still panting, still high from his release but all of his dulling sensation was replaced by the older blonde’s hand, busy as ever stroking his shaft that didn’t seem to soften from his release earlier, instead, Donghyuck was washed over by the post-orgasm state, overwhelming that quickly had him crying out wriggling on the bed. Mark, just continuing on torturing the tanned boy.  
“Hyung! Hyung, please stop!” he cried, followed by the both of his hands reaching for the older’s, stopping him from what he’s doing but Mark was quick to grab both hands and pressed them down on Donghyuck’s abdomen, immobilizing the younger to his advantage.

“Oh, I’ll stop, Don’t worry.” Mark replied shortly but the sly grin on his face says otherwise, his hand never stopping at all.

For the next few minutes, or hours maybe, Donghyuck no longer knows, he was lost in the waves of his post-released state that blurred all his senses except that with each movement of Mark’s hand on his member, a tingling sensation brings him into a dangerous drug-like high. It was good but it’s too much, even for Donghyuck it is too much. Mark never faltered with his strokes and the continuous pace he set and in a matter of few more jerks, the familiar heat is building inside the pits of the younger boy’s stomach, a second orgasm close in hand, in this, Donghyuck lately realizes, is what Mark wants for him, to milk him dry to no end in a sort of punishment. Lolling his head back against the bed, Donghyuck only bit his lower lip, helpless before he clenches his hands to fists, still held by the older down and reaches his second climax.  
This time, it was silent, with Donghyuck holding back both his breath and his moans now stuck in his throat as ropes after ropes of his cum came gushing out of his slicked member again. It wasn’t as much unlike his first release but still enough to have his body soaked with the white, thick liquid, hot and sticky against his skin. Tears are already running down his eyes from the intensity, his body trembling and his breath, ragged. Donghyuck felt like he was about to faint, if it weren’t only for the older’s lips slowly pressing against his own in a comforting kiss did he began to calm down, and didn’t fall into an unwanted collapse in a time like this.

“Donghyuck…?”

But Donghyuck didn’t respond. His lips still sealed.

“Donghyuck, please answer me…”

“Hyu- hyung?”  
The younger replied after a few seconds, regaining his strength to answer back to Mark even with his shaky voice and shallow, tired breaths. He’s grateful Mark didn’t only stop but released his cock as well, now beginning to limp soft…

“Are you still okay?” Mark asked softly. And Donghyuck looked down on him, to see his hyung, as red as bête looking back, haggard like Donghyuck himself with his own cock still hard and wanting attention between his legs, untouched, not even once ever since their sudden activity today.

“I am.” He replied before forcing a lazy smile towards the other.

“You look like you’re about to fai-”

“Fuck me, hyung.” Donghyuck quickly butted in.  
It was straightforward and true, no hesitation or anything of sorts and the way Donghyuck said it while looking down at Mark intently, Donghyuck meant it. He wants it.

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t go backing out now, Vancouver. You already made me come twice.”

Mark only chuckled in delight at what he heard. It only took Donghyuck a minute or two before he’s back to his normal self, always demanding and always challenging the older to things Mark will probably agree on 90% of the time.  
“I’m not, Donghyuck!” Mark said “I’ll just go and get some lube. We don’t want anyone bleeding out, right? Nasty business~”

“Good point!”

“-and don’t worry. I’m still gonna eat you.” Mark added followed by a wink.

Donghyuck only rolled his eyes at what he heard though got his blushing face burning up again. He won’t deny that what Mark plans for him next turns him on, no matter how spent he already is.  
Mark took his time on getting off the bed and crawling his way towards a nearby table and reaching for a carton box underneath, fumbling and scrawling through some items like a few toys both bought and made-up and a few packets of condoms that seemed to be of no use at all to their owners. Mark rummaged through the items slowly, carefully with Donghyuck watching him intently a few feet away until finally; he found what he’s looking for, a said bottle of green apple-flavored lube, almost empty from countless usage. The older had to take a mental note to get some soon before he finds himself getting back on the bed, right between Donghyuck’s legs with a perfect view of the mess the younger made to himself.

“Look at you!” the older exclaimed.

“Look at you~” the other boy replied because unlike him who already reached his orgasm, twice, Mark on the other hand is still as hard as rock, his length never softening even for a second as it still craves for the attention it doesn’t seem to have for quite some time now. Mark only shook his head, chuckling at the retort Donghyuck made before he settles down on all fours, facing Donghyuck’s cock once again but this time, Mark went even further south, his head dipping in deeper. Words were not needed to tell what to do or what is about to happen and the younger boy, with all his might grabbed both the back of his thighs and pulled them up to give Mark the access he needs to slowly press his lips against the small entrance between thick, fleshy globes.  
Donghyuck only groaned at the warm, erotic contact that was made, the tight hole fluttering in excitement as his own cock began to come back to life as Mark delves in deeper, rougher, with lips wrapping around the pink rim and kissing it endlessly and those were soon replaced by aggressive teeth, tongue lapping at the tanned boy’s entrance hungrily and Donghyuck clawed at his own thick thighs of the sensation he’s receiving, his nails digging into the flesh. Mark is eating him out in the hottest way possible, mouth moving like wonders and eyes, glazed and dark staring at Donghyuck’s that got him quivering from the strong gaze, Mark hasn’t entered him yet but it feels like Donghyuck will meet another climax again.  
Bronze-skinned hands quickly found themselves grasping for blonde locks to push the head deeper inside the moment the older boy pushes his tongue into the tight rim, breaching the hole at last with his wriggling red dart until his whole face, pink and sweaty is rubbing against Donghyuck’s bottom, his mouth pressed tightly against the entrance now slowly stretching from the intruding muscle making its way inside. The taste on Mark’s tongue is something he already knows, not repulsive but not savory either, playing in between and just meeting in the perfect amount of exotic taste that is Donghyuck’s body, but Mark is already far inside and has done this countless of times already to pull back now. He knows what Donghyuck tastes like, every part of his body as much as Donghyuck knows Mark’s, like a force of nature beating each other to a balance, from the Sun-kissed skin of Donghyuck’s against Mark’s own, as pale moonlight to their clashing personalities that always meet on end, creating a just life together, Mark and Donghyuck are together and there is nothing that can separate them.

“Hyung~ Hyung! Ge- t inside- hnnnng~ now!”  
Words are already incoherent and intangible as they left Donghyuck’s lips, begging Mark to not just continue but get on with it, finally get on with it. Donghyuck after all, needs something far hotter, harder, far bigger than what Mark is giving him right now.

Tongues are out of the list now, and so as fingers as Donghyuck clearly rolled his eyes when the older mentioned of stretching Donghyuck first, prepping him for good. He knows exactly what they should do and the proper ways of doing it especially on the younger’s case who never met a touch of another human being for the past weeks now and that also is the very reason why he is so much eager on getting it done as soon as possible, Donghyuck has had enough of patience and the last thing he needs is to wait, whining for more as Mark stretches him with his fingers, preparing for something bigger- Mark’s own manhood. And so he rolled his eyes, then shook his head in rejection of the suggestion the older made, Donghyuck wants Mark inside him. He’ll take Mark whole and take him without hesitation nor question. He would take even the sting of the stretch with only the green gel of the lube to ease the older as he pushes in him. Donghyuck made this very clear and Mark only chuckled dryly and at the same time, anxiously at that, saying: “I don’t want to tear you, Donghyuck. This might hurt.” in which Donghyuck replied with a harsh “Just fuck me, Vancouver!”  
Applying a good amount of lube on his hand, the older male lathered the gel on Donghyuck’s semi-stretched hole, the greenish goo kissing the heated skin and making Donghyuck hiss at the cold temperature, jolting back in the process but soon, as Mark massages and spreads the lube more with two of his fingers playfully probing the entrance, the younger boy slowly relaxes as the gel warms up on his skin. Mark then squeezed the last remainder of the lube out of the bottle before sliding it down the bed then coated his own erection with it, it was cold and like Donghyuck, he shuddered at the coolness and at the relieving feeling of finally touching himself there, it took an hour at least before he got to do that, stroking the shaft far bigger and longer than Donghyuck’s own, from the bulbous crown, as red as his lips to the entire shaft standing more than six inches proudly, the base meeting two hanging balls. Mark is somehow blessed with sheer size and this is one of the reasons why Donghyuck sticks with him, that, and also some other, more intimate stuff he dare not say out loud and would get him exploding from the warmth in his heart.  
Mark aligned himself against the fluttering entrance of Donghyuck’s ass but before going any further, he looked up, to take a good look of Donghyuck’s face, excitement and nervousness screaming in his eyes as he looks back and so the older reaches a hand in which Donghyuck took with his own, entangling his fingers with Mark’s then pulled him down for a rather intimate liplock, Donghyuck’s free arm wrapping around the blonde’s neck to hold him down as their lips meld together, and at this moment, as Mark and Donghyuck share a passionate kiss of heavy moans and rough sucks, did Mark slowly pushes himself into the younger’s body, pushing the thick head into the small opening and stretching Donghyuck wide. Donghyuck can do nothing but than just to take it in as he wanted this, even the shot of pain pulsating with each movement Mark makes as he goes further inside, his cries and whimpers swallowed down by the older boy who’s doing a good job relieving him of the pressure with soft kisses and words of comfort, encouragement for Donghyuck take in more, and luckily Donghyuck does, no matter how strong the urge in him to kick Mark out of him or the hot tears that are spilling out of his eyes, the pain is very evident on his backside but that will soon be replaced by the building pleasure once he gets used to it.

“Shh~ Shhh~ You can take it, ‘Hyuck.” Mark whispered, kissing each of Donghyuck’s flushed cheeks. “You’re a big boy, you can take it.”

“You’re a big boy, Van- Vancouver…”  
In which Mark only grinned.

Inches after inches, Mark got inside, stretching the tight walls that he had missed so much, and now as he gets himself deeper inside of Donghyuck, the familiar warmth of Donghyuck’s body, the tightness is slowly going back in his mind, how welcoming the younger’s body is for him, taking him even more inside, how loose Donghyuck will be after each night making him unable to walk in the morning that had Mark taking him to the toilet, carrying him on his back, sometimes, in a bridal fashion, after all, Donghyuck is one for drama and getting what he wants. When Mark fully sheathed himself in, balls-deep, with his manhood throbbing flushed inside the other, he’s breathing raggedly, sweat now trickling almost everywhere and his hands, balled to fists. Delirium is already right around the corner in Mark’s head because of how deep he’s inside Donghyuck and Donghyuck’s expression isn’t helping either, tearing up in a very beautiful way with his lips half-parted, moans and whines escaping, high-pitched. The older could’ve started moving, to thrust into the brunette and be done with it but Mark being Mark, he just softly smiled and leaned in to kiss the other boy on the forehead chastely.  
“Can I move?” he asked, in which Donghyuck looked back and nodded, trusting the older with all his heart. And so Mark moved, he moved out of Donghyuck in a very slow, careful pace, completely aware of the sting the other is experiencing at the moment because of the massive size inside him, filling him up, until he’s fully unsheathed himself out, the tip barely inside the hole, stretched wide and gaping, Donghyuck groaned at the loss of contact inside him but he was soon filled when Mark, without warning pushed back, hard and fast, making Donghyuck move up from the thrust and a loud cry escaping his lips. Again, Mark did exactly like that, pulling almost out before slamming back inside, then another, and another until he’s making a steady pace, rough and through as he fucks his way inside Donghyuck, his cock carving the younger’s insides with his size.  
Donghyuck’s arms are now locked in an embrace around Mark’s neck as Mark continues on ravaging his insides as he lied there on his back, legs wrapped on his heels around the older’s waist and ass, fucked to oblivion. Shameless as it seems but Donghyuck doesn’t care anymore if people can hear him- hear them. It has been weeks since their last shared moment together that they didn’t end up fighting on small things and Donghyuck is desperate for it again. He didn’t care if people can hear, or would walk in on them complaining at the ruckus at any moment since none of them remembered to actually lock the door, no, Donghyuck doesn’t care anymore, the only thing he cares about is the way Mark fills him up so good tears never failed to come out of his eyes the very same time his cock oozes out a new batch of precum as Mark hits his g-spot dead-on, like a button that slowly ascends him to another euphoric high, as if Mark isn’t enough for him already to do that. Mark’s thrusts are hard as they’re rough, deep as well and Donghyuck can feel the heat of the older’s erection sliding in and out of him without difficulty and loosening the tight walls earlier. The sting was already gone and was replaced by the ever-building pleasure of both boys’ connection, with them, both enjoying this closeness, with Mark’s low grunts, growls per thrust and Donghyuck’s high-pitched moans and together, the two of them are like making music, matched by the heartbeat of theirs and the loud, shrilling slap of slicked skin against skin.  
Donghyuck’s cock is trapped between his own abdomen and Mark’s and this current position of theirs is making this perfect friction of sliding his own erection in his own cum and sweat with his prostate getting rammed at mercilessly, Donghyuck’s eyes were rolled back to his head. Mark is in him deep that left him speechless, breathless, mindless even of such treatment he wouldn’t deny he’s addicted to now. Mark is too much but yet the only one enough to make him feel this way.  
Time has already slipped out of control for both boys as neither of them knew what time it is and how long they have been going on at each other, deep at their own lust and want to notice anything besides each other’s body. The early twilight outside is already evening, and the heat the day releases is now the refreshing winds of the night, if there are students still in the dorms then they’re probably on their way back home or more or less tearing their ears of what they’re hearing, but time is something to be reckoned with later, not when Mark is close, feeling his release getting closer with each thrust of his hips into Donghyuck’s body and Donghyuck as well, almost there…

“Hyuck! Hyuck! I’m close!” Mark half-cried as he doubles his pace.

Donghyuck didn’t manage to reply, not when he’s bouncing from the force of the blonde boy’s erratic thrusts and the only response Mark got was the younger’s crying moans followed by a loud scream- a literal scream of his name and Donghyuck’s body clenching as he bursts out his hot essence, a generous amount coming out of his twitching member non-stop. Mark only felt the way the silky, hot walls around him clenched and unclenched from Donghyuck’s orgasm, taking in his length deeper and tighter as he pushes himself in and out.  
The blonde boy’s body is riddled with the hot mess Donghyuck made from all the three climaxes he made but the sticky feeling added only in Mark’s lust to chase his own. He snaked his arms under the other boy’s pits and held him down by the shoulders, placing him still and there, Mark gave everything, his full strength of pounding into Donghyuck relentlessly, without a moment to rest or to stop, or even make Donghyuck rest. ‘He will rest when Mark is done’ the older thought to himself. He’s so close, very close, and each thrust he pushes deep into the other boy can be the last draw before he spills his own seeds into Donghyuck, like they always do, filling him up to the brim with the hot, milky substance Mark saves only for Donghyuck to swallow or take it inside him.

“Donghyuck, I- ”  
And that’s it. Mark came undone, hard. He pushed deep inside Donghyuck’s wrecked hole one last time as his cock pulsed with all the cum in him into the tanned boy’s welcoming body. One final thrust and Donghyuck is moaning Mark’s name over and over again, the only thing he can remember, his red insides, now painted white with his hyung’s release and it was pleasurable, a salvaging release to both boys as they laid there, Mark on Donghyuck, both spent with Mark’s cock even releasing ropes of cum as it softens slowly inside the other boy.  
Mark only came once unlike Donghyuck, yet this is something neither of them would see as a downside as Mark prefers it that way, and the younger knows of it, how he treats the tanned boy like a prince, giving him everything he wants, needs and anything of that matter before himself and pleasuring Donghyuck is pleasure enough for the older boy who slowly lays his head on Donghyuck’s shoulders, exhausted.

“Mark?” Donghyuck whispered.

“Hmm?” the blonde hummed in response.

“Do you love me?”  
And there was silence. Not the comforting silence after filled with pants and the steady beating of hearts, this silence is somewhat awkward, silence that is neither waiting for a response nor thinking of. This silence is just plain blank.  
Donghyuck slowly turned to face the older boy and once again asked. “Mark, do you love me?” A question he knows the answer of but by asking it, brings comfort to him but now, he didn’t hear the familiar reply he usually gets. Curious…

“Donghyuck…” the older replied. “…I love you.” Then turned his face to look at Donghyuck, a soft smile on his face and a faint shade of pink dusting his face even on his haggard state of exhaustion. There was something on Mark’s answer that is far more endearing, intimate, passionate and true even than just a simple ‘I love you’ and making Donghyuck bite his lower lip, abashed.

“I love you more, Vancouver. Hehe”

“…and Donghyuck?” the older added.

“Yeah?”

“I see you took my glasses again, huh?”

“Yeah~”

“You keep doing that. You know I can’t see without ‘em, right?”  
Mark propped up as he stares at the younger boy with a raised brow.

“I know but they look good on me. Hahahaha” the younger said before sticking his tongue out, teasing.

“You need to buy yourself some fake ones. You can’t have your boyfriend stumbling around campus…”

“So you’re my boyfriend now, huh? Since when?” and this time, it’s Donghyuck’s chance to raise his brow, curious as to what the other boy is saying.

“Just now, why? You don’t wanna?”

“Of course, I do! Geez, Vancouver!”

“Hahahahaha cool! Now give me my glasses back, boyfriend~”

“They look great on me… but my boyfriend needs it so yeah, sure!”

Both boys ended up laughing at this lovely banter. No matter how cheesy they can get, the teasing will never end which perhaps makes this new-found relationship much more exciting than the normal ones.  
By the end of the week, Donghyuck managed to get a new pair, fake of course, courtesy of Mark and also, a new bottle of lube.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! What do you guys think?


End file.
